Olkiter
by Mostodtroll
Summary: Eragon and the dwarf Ragoth are visited by a mysterious spirit which directs them to the destined to be Rider, Bororn of Feinster. There are rumours of another Shade, and another dragon egg. The heroes must soon unite the races to defeat Galbatorix..
1. Destiny

_A/N: This is my Inheritance Fanfic. It is the sequel to Eldest though it will be incredibly shorter! Please read and once you get to the end…Review! Enjoy._

**Chapter One: Destiny**

Shafts of light filtered through large gaps in the Dome of Galfni. The Dome was a huge cavern of smooth rock carved by the dwarves thousands of years ago. It housed countless dwarves, residents of Galfni.

Ragoth was a dwarf child. He had only lived in Galfni for seventeen years, seventeen years he'd been alive, considered young among all the other dwarves, who aged at least over a hundred. He had a small brown beard which was still growing on his chin and was garbed in a dwarfish outfit of green and brown. His mother had died in ages past, now only Ragoth and his father remained.

His father had been hunting in the mighty Beor Mountains for a few days with a party of other dwarves, and was missed sorely. They were on their way back from their hunting escapade.

They arrived through a great archway in the Dome, carrying between them a Shrgg. They were exhausted and lifted the giant wolf only with their combined efforts. Plunking it down on a huge stone table to be carried away by other dwarves, the party dispersed.

Ragoth's father made his way toward Ragoth. He was a stocky dwarf with a thick brown beard and deep blue eyes. He held an Urgal horn bow in one hand and in the other a bag which bulged with possessions.

Ragoth shook his hand and greeted him in the dwarf language. His father did likewise.

_Help…_

"What's wrong father?" asked Ragoth.

"Nothing," he said gruffly. "I didn't say anything, why son? What happened?"

Ragoth didn't respond. He fell to the floor unconscious. His father panicked and lifted his son up with the help of a few other dwarves and carried him away to their residence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A dwarf is it?_

Ragoth's mind was clouded, he sensed another entity speaking to him in a whisper in his head, he responded.

_Yes… Why? Who are you?_

_That is not of importance young dwarf… But I am someone who is in need. You must… help me._

_Why should I? I don't even know you. _

_Do you know a Rider by the name of Eragon Shadeslayer?_

_Yes, Ragoth admitted._

_Eragon cannot defeat the Empire on his own._

_But I'm not a Rider! There has never been a dwarf Rider, ever!_

_I know that, in fact I know your kind very well. What If I told you that there are now two dangerous Riders who oppose Eragon and Saphira?_

_What! How?_

_Ah, there isn't much time young dwarf. I am not suggesting that you be the new Rider, everyone in all Alagaësia thinks that there is only one Dragon Egg left in the world and that it lay in the possession of the evil King Galbatorix. They are wrong._

_Wrong? How? Where is this other Dragon egg then? Ragoth queried._

I _keep it, but first you must promise me something. My name is Ufojer. Do not ever tell anyone that. I am in an ancient city… _Do not tell anyone that I have the last dragon egg, _or I will invade your mind and destroy you_. _You are the only chance for saving Eragon and Alagaësia. _

_How's that? _

_You will have to find the new Dragon Rider to fight alongside Eragon. I cannot say much now, but I can send you a dream. You will not wake up. You will see yourself doing things you never thought possible. It will _all _come to pass in the near future. Do not misjudge my words, for they are truer than any. It is your Destiny, Ragoth… you are destined…_

_What about… _

Ragoth floated out from the strange conversation with Ufojer, falling into a hypnotic dream…

_He saw himself walking into a wide tunnel, and travelling through dark tunnels, until he emerged at the foot of the towering Beor Mountains._

_His vision changed to a full map of Alagaësia, complete with the Hadarac Desert, Du Weldenvarden and the Beor Mountains. He could not see any of the Elvin cities, only the Dwarf ones. _

_He saw a rough hand draw a line in pencil from the foot of the Beor Mountains north of Galfni, across the edge of the Beors and the Hadarac Desert to Surda, where there was a letter in capitals: E._

_From there the line went through Surda to Feinster, where there was the word "Bororn", and under it: "Dragon Rider" in dwarfish/human runes._

_The line then wriggled north into the sea, then the vision faded into an abyss of jet black._

Ragoth woke from his sleep sluggishly. He saw his father shaking him frantically. "Thank Guntera! I thought you'd never wake!"

"How long was I out?" Ragoth asked, worried.

"How long?! About two hours! And all the time you kept muttering: Eragon… Galbatorix… must stop… Olkiter!"

_A/N: Did you like it? If you do or don't… review and tell me! I'll be preparing the next chapter soon…_

_Mostodtroll._


	2. The Second Shade

_A/N: Remember – R&R! This is the second chapter and the story will probably alternate between different characters, some that I make and others that you know!_

**Chapter Two: The Second Shade**

The Broddyole Castle of Urû 'Baen was silent save for the sound of a cloak striding against the polished floor. The cloak belonged to the most powerful being in all Alagaësia; the evil king and Rider Galbatorix.

His crown of ebony reflected the light of the nearby torches. His face was worn with lines from the ages past, he had a small beard. He made his way down several corridors and came to a door unlike any other. He twisted the knob and entered.

"Good morning, Shade Solzear."

From the shadowy reaches of the room stepped a tall Shade with crimson hair and deep blood-red eyes. He was swathed in a flowing blue cloak, and his face was smooth and pale.

"Good morning, Rider Galbatorix."

"I have instruction for you. You are to be a replacement for Durza, I'm sure you've heard of his feats."

"Yes."

"Well. The Shade was keeping something hidden from everyone else besides me. When I destroyed the Riders there was one left, but by that time I had already left Dorú Areaba. I commanded Durza to take control over him so that he could not escape Vroengard.

"But the sneak had kept something hidden from my Shade. He had secretly been hiding another dragon egg. I learnt this when Durza died. He must now be forming a plan to hatch the egg and create a new enemy for me. You must stop this from happening. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

Galbatorix raised an eyebrow.

"Master."

"Good. But I do not want you to retrieve this egg. You must wait in the city of Feinster for the new Dragon Rider to emerge. And when he does, you'll be there to capture him and prevent him from going to Dorú Areaba and getting that egg. Thorn and Murtagh will be waiting with you for the chance to ambush Saphira and Eragon. All should go perfectly well, and if it doesn't, you'll be blamed. Make that puny Rider forget he had ever been called 'Shadeslayer'!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nasuada!"

It was the voice of one of the Varden scouts.

The scout rode into the pavilion of the Varden leader beside the Surdan city of Cithrí.

It had been three weeks since the Battle of the Burning Plains. The Varden/Surdan army had made a large camp outside and in Cithrí and had been there for about a week.

Nasuada was speaking with the Rider Eragon Shadeslayer and the Elvin ambassador and princess Arya Svit-Kona. They looked up from a map of Alagaësia in surprise at the shouting sentry.

"What is it Torion?" asked Nasuada.

"There is fearful news my Lady," said Torion, bowing.

Nasuada, Arya and Eragon sat down and awaited Torion's story.

"Our scouts, of whom I am the captain, have reported the rise of a new… Shade."

"What!" Eragon exclaimed. _Another like Durza? How? I'm sure this new one will be just as evil; I shall destroy it when the time comes!_

_Another Shade! _It was Saphira.

_Yes, _said Eragon

Arya and Nasuada responded similarly.

"Yes," said Torion, "one of our men saw him entering Galbatorix's Broddyole Castle early in the morning."

"You're sure of this, Torion?" asked Nasuada.

"Positive," he said flatly.

All of them hated to think what damage another Shade could cause, and what Galbatorix intended to do with it.

"You must continue leading your scouts, captain." Said Nasuada. "You have done very well in bringing this information to me. Please alert Orrin and Orik at once."

"Yes, my Lady."

Torion left the tent.

"Another enemy to combat?" Said Arya. "Along with Murtagh, Thorn and Galbatorix?"

"I'm afraid we must deal with it," said Nasuada, and dismissed them for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, when Eragon was fast asleep against Saphira, he was visited by a strange spirit.

_Eragon._

_What? Who is this!_

_Never mind that, Rider. I am one you have never heard of before, but I am an ally. _He spoke in the Ancient Language, so Eragon knew it must be true.

_What do you want?_

_I must tell you something of fundamental importance. When you see a young dwarf approach you you must listen to him carefully, and accompany him when he asks you._

_Why are you telling me this?_

_Because this dwarf child holds the secret to all your troubles, Shadeslayer._

_But who are you?_

_Rest._

And it was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only wind could be heard whispering through the old Rider's city of Dorú Areaba on the abandoned island of Vroengard.

It had been left untouched since the evil Rider/King Galbatorix destroyed the union of the Riders one hundred years ago.

But there was one Rider left in the city. One who had been under the control of the Shade Durza, who had kept him there against his will for a hundred years. But the evil Shade did not know that this particular Rider still had his secrecy, he used it to hide the one object he thought could one day save him and save all he'd ever known; an orange dragon egg.

When Durza was slain by Eragon "Shadeslayer", the Rider was freed from his dominion. He tried to communicate with someone in Alagaësia, but everyone he knew was dead. After a while he found a dwarf in Galfni who he thought would be a well equipped person to carry out his mission.

One of his friends, who was a Rider with him one hundred years ago, told him that he had a son who had the potential to become a Rider.

Ufojer, which is the name of this possessed Rider, held on to that knowledge with the hope of this Rider's son becoming the rider of the orange dragon when he was freed from Durza's spell. He tracked the son's bloodline for a hundred years to a boy name Bororn who lived in Feinster.

He had begun to put this plan into action. He had just communicated with the dwarf Ragoth in Galfni and was contemplating what to do next….

_A/N: _ _What did you think? Review and tell me!! Did you like the idea of the Second Shade? I'll be working on the third chapter._

_Mostodtroll._


	3. Bororn of Feinster

_A/N: Here is chapter three from the perspective of Bororn and some others. You'll find out his character a bit more here and who he is. I'm writing this in the computer labs at school! Enjoy!_   
Chapter Three: Bororn 

Bororn strained his mussels pulling the net of fish inn from the ocean and onto the boat. He was a tall boy of the age of sixteen with longish, golden-brown hair and bright blue eyes.

He had recently got a job helping the fishermen of Feinster fish in the bay near the city. He lived the life of a workingman, labouring day after day in the sea.

He soon finished work for the day around five o'clock in the afternoon and he walked off the fishing ship and onto the peer.

He took long strides in his eagerness to get back home along the peer, and was soon halted by another tall man in a hooded cloak.

"What be your business here on the dock young man?" He spoke in a foreign accent, some type inland drawl. "And what be your name?"

"I've just come in from a days fishing," said Bororn flatly, taking note of the red glint in the man's eyes. "I'm going home thank you." He was even keener to get back home and escape the strange man, but he seemed unable to move, as if a supernatural power had taken hold of him.

"Then you'll be coming along with _me_ then mister."

And Bororn collapsed onto the dock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ragoth explained to his father his dream. That was not a good enough reason for his father, so he requested an audience with the lord of Galfni: Prejare.

Prejare told him that the Dwarf King Hrothgar was slain by the new Rider who stood beside Galbatorix. If Galbatorix was going to get away with this, and there was a chance to avenge the dwarves because of Ragoth's dream, then Prejare agreed to let him go.

Only under the condition that he fights for the dwarves and possibly the aid of the Varden, and that he must go with two highly trained escort/guards: dwarves named Trolopt and Fregan. Trolopt had a thick black beard and Fregan a brown beard which was knitted together in some places.

Ragoth's father was hesitant to let him go, but he eventually agreed; his son was to become a hero!

Over the next few weeks Ragoth, Trolopt and Fregan navigated the tunnels of the Beor Mountains, which Ragoth found very tiresome.

When they emerged from the Beors and Ragoth laid down to rest while Fregan kept guard, the young dwarf had another dream…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ragoth._

_You again, _said Ragoth, he knew it was Ufojer

_Yes, me again. This time I will show you the identity of this Rider in Feinster. _

_Yes?_

_Yes, his name is Bororn, and he is in grave danger at the moment._

_How's that?_

_You'll see Ragoth…_

_This voice seemed to go away and Ragoth saw himself again. He, Fregan and Trolopt were walking towards an elf and a red bearded dwarf, the elf had a silver hammer around his neck and there was a huge smudge of blue behind them that Ragoth couldn't make out._

_He then saw a huge red dragon with a Rider on its back soaring over a coastal city. _

_From there his vision changed to the two elves and a huge blue dragon, beside them walked him and the two dwarves. They entered the gate of Feinster and raced to the docks, where there was a boy of about sixteen speaking to a cloaked man with red eyes. _

_The boy had golden brown hair and was quite tall, with blue eyes. The two elves sensed the danger he was in and the dream abruptly ended._

_Ragoth dropped back into slumber and slept without disturbance._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eragon woke up in the morning with his blue dragon Saphira three weeks after Torion brang news of the Second Shade. He dressed himself and prepared himself for the day.

_What do we have planned today, Eragon? _Asked Saphira.

_I had a dream last night._

_What about?_

_There was this presence, and it told me to look out for three dwarves who would approach me, and that I had to listen to them, because they apparently had the answer to all my problems. _Eragon explained.

_That's strange,_ commented Saphira.

_Yes, _Eragon agreed.

_Do you think we should listen to this thing? Perhaps it is an enemy._

_We definitely should, he spoke in the Ancient Language._

Saphira's silence signalled to Eragon that she was surprised.

_We should see Arya and Nasuada, we must tell them about this dream of mine_, said Eragon.

_Yes_, Saphira agreed.

They exited the tent and came out into the bright sun of Surda.

Eragon strapped the dragon saddle to Saphira and climbed onto her. But before he took off, the dwarf Orik approached him with his trusty dwarf axe.

"Going for a morning flight are we?" He said gruffly.

"Want to come?" enquired Eragon playfully.

"No thanks!" laughed the hearty dwarf. "But before you go, there's a strange dwarf trio who have made themselves at home in my tent, they said they wished to have an audience with you, seems very strange to me."

Eragon paled.

_This is interesting; we must go meet them at once! _Said Saphira.

"What's the matter boy?"

"I had a dream about those dwarves, and there was this spirit thing that told me about them, it spoke in the Ancient Language." Said Eragon.

"That is strange Eragon… come! I'll show you to them!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon was soon making his way to Orik's tent. He saw three dwarves come up to him from a few meters away. One had a small brown beard growing on his chin. The other had a thick black beard and the other a knitted brown beard.

_So that male elf in my dream wasn't an elf! He was the Rider Eragon Shadeslayer! Hmm! _Thought Ragoth.

"This is Fregan and Trolopt," said the middle dwarf, pointing to the other dwarves in turn. His voice was less deep than other dwarves. Eragon guessed him to be around his own age. "And I am Ragoth. We need to talk with you Shadeslayer and it is urgent."

_Ragoth, Fregan and Trolopt, _said Eragon to Saphira.

_Yes, they seem as if they have travelled a long way, longer than the distance from here to Farthen Dûr_. She mused.

"I am Rider Eragon Shadeslayer, and this is my dragon, Saphira." said Eragon in friendship.

Saphira greeted each of the dwarves in turn.

The four dwarves and Eragon went back to Orik's tent to have a talk about whatever it was Ragoth wanted to talk about; Saphira stuck her head in the entrance to the tent and listened.

Ragoth first recounted his life in Galfni, then how he exited the Beors, travelled along the edge of the Hadarac desert for three weeks, and then arrived in Surda to speak with him. He then told Eragon about his dreams with the "mysterious spirit", he didn't tell even Eragon his name.

"This spirit which has been guiding us seems to be the same entity; you say it showed you another Rider and a red dragon, which flew over a city by the sea?" said Eragon.

"Yes," said Ragoth.

_This _is _fascinating! _Said Saphira.

_Yes it is! _Eragon agreed.

"Ragoth, this red dragon and its Rider are under the influence of Galbatorix. And this Bororn is in danger from a Shade; the second one Torion warned us of, that is judging by the red gleam you saw in the hooded man's eyes. I think you three dwarves, Arya, Saphira and I should speak with Nasuada and Orrin, then we can go to Feinster and save this to-be Rider." Said Eragon, fitting all of the information he and Ragoth had gathered together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night the three dwarves, Eragon and Saphira went to seek counsel from Nasuada, Arya and Orrin.

They told the three of them all that had occurred and they were very curious. They all agreed that it was worthwhile for Eragon and Saphira to investigate. And if this Bororn was destined to become a Rider, and that he was in mortal danger, then Eragon should definitely check it out.

The only problem was Murtagh, Thorn and the Shade. But if Eragon and Saphira ambushed Murtagh and Thorn and caught the Shade by surprise, their chances were much better off.

Their plan was that Eragon would slip the drug which made people fall asleep and their magic dwindle into Murtagh's cup in a tavern. He was sure to be in a tavern in Feinster, so Eragon would enter in disguise a few days before they ran to find Bororn.

From there they could find Bororn, stop the Shade and make decisions from there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all set out from the camp near Cithrí and, in a matter of a few days, reached the Empire city of Feinster.

_I will wait by the bay, if you need me; call as swiftly as you can little one._

_Surely, Saphira._

_You're sure you'll be alright? It is a Shade, remember what Durza did to you?_

_I can't forget. Besides, I have Ragoth, Arya, Fregan and Trolopt._

_Good luck then Eragon._

_You too Saphira._

Eragon went into the city and easily found Murtagh in a tavern close to the walls. Murtagh was disguised similarly, but Eragon could still identify him. He hesitantly slipped the drug into Murtagh's glass of beer. _Sorry, friend._

The next day, they all disguised themselves and raced to the docks to find Bororn. They saw the boy talking to the Shade and as soon as they lifted their feet to run at them, Bororn fell to the floor.

"_Brisingr!" _yelled Eragon and Arya simultaneously.

Two flaming balls soared from their hands to the Shade. The evil being had had no time to prevent the attack, and was sent flying by the force of the combined spells.

_So this is what magic looks like, _thought the three dwarves from their hiding place. Eragon and Arya had told them to remain where it was safe, Shades were very dangerous.

"Garjzla!" It was the Shade. Arya deflected the spell and continued battling him while Eragon hauled the unconscious Bororn to the three dwarves, who carried him to Saphira about twenty meters away.

Eragon and Arya prevented the Shade from getting to Bororn by fighting him.

They stopped clashing blades.

"My ally approaches fools!"

"Who are you!" Demanded Eragon.

"Never mind that Rider. Lord Galbatorix will soon conquer both your races!" The Shade emitted a horrible laugh which made Eragon and Arya stir.

From over the city came a huge red dragon with Murtagh on its back.

_Arya!_

_Eragon! We must use our energy left to teleport ourselves to Saphira!_

Their exchange was quick because as soon as they had teleported, the Shade had lifted his blade, but Arya and Eragon were gone.

From over the water they heard him yell, but they were concealed behind an outcrop of rock.

"Eragon! You and Saphira must take Bororn back to the Varden, but keep him hidden and keep his identity hidden. Fregan, Trolopt, Ragoth and I will get back to Cithrí undercover, be swift!"

Eragon obeyed, mounting Saphira and pulling Bororn into her saddle. He noticed Ragoth eyeing her with an admiring glint in his eyes. "Be safe Ragoth!" Said Eragon, and was off.

As they all departed, they heard the roar of a dragon carry across from Feinster, and were then pursued…

_A/N: Longest chapter yet! Liking it? Before you leave… Review! Happy reading!_

_Mostodtroll._


	4. The Dragon's Departure

_A/N: Here's chapter four! It will have Galbatorix and Ufojer in it, and a new character! See if you can spot (you no doubt will) something that Ufojer says that reveals something of his past… Enjoy!_

**Chapter Four:** The Dragons' Departure

Histea lived in Gil'ead. Even though she lived in the place where Galbatorix marshalled his army, she hated the evil King and recognised him for who he was.

But as fate would have it, she was to meet the king himself that very day. She was an averaged sized girl with a golden sort of hair of about seventeen and attracted many of the local boys. But she didn't find any of them interesting. Though she didn't know it, she was to fall in love with someone from another city far away. All in due time…

The evil Rider strode through Gil'ead in a concealing black cloak. He held a large oval sort of object in a thick brown cloth. In the hubbub of the crowded street he was not recognised to have the face of the king.

He was searching for Histea who was loitering around the market. He had foretold her to be related somehow with the object he held protectively, though he made it look as though it was casual…

The abrupt interruption of personal thoughts and confusion that was the trademark of Ufojer came to Histea urgently.

_Stop Histea!_

_What! What is this! Who are you?!_

_Names are not important Histea! The King Galbatorix is on his way to show you the last dragon egg! You must not run away, he will find you anyway._

_Why are you telling me this? What do you mean?_

He will try to possess you so that you will serve him as another of his slave Riders. His power may seem inevitable, but I can help you. Do not mistake my aid; if you do not listen to me, you will regret it for the rest of your life!

_How can I avoid this?_

_You can't. But I can send you energy enough to resist him and steal the dragon egg! Brace yourself Histea, I know it is a big responsibility, I though the same thing when I got my… never mind, good luck!_

The being's presence left her to think very quickly of the events to come. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Here I am cooped up in this dump of a roost while _he _goes to fetch another for me to teach, _thought Shruikan, the twisted black dragon of Galbatorix.

Tell me about it.

Shruikan growled, _what do you want, human? None can help me._

_I will not tell you my name; your tyrant master may pry it from your secrecy, great dragon. I am going to help Histea to retrieve the last dragon egg and to use it to aid Eragon in the eventual destruction of your master, curse his black soul. _

_I understand, _Said Shruikan, interested.

_When I tell you, fly out with Histea and make for Dor__ú__ Areaba. _

_Got it._

_You better._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take it!" Galbatorix's voice boomed into Histea's mind.

She took it from him.

"It is something very important, Histea."

She then felt that strange presence enter her being. It was feeding her willpower to combat the intruding voice of Galbatorix. She fought back the demanding king, but held onto the large oval shape harder.

Galbatorix twisted his ugly face in concentration to stop Histea's newfound power.

"What is this rivalry?!" He roared, he then added a horrible, ear-splitting call. "SHRUIKAN!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ragoth, gasping, followed Arya in earnest. She had said that the Shade was on their trail. Since then he had run without end. That was two days ago, and they were nearing Cithrí.

"Come on!" Called Arya through the night, "he is gaining on us!"

It was true; the dark sky was being illuminated by his bursts of magic.

Arya then froze in her tracks and the dwarves looked back at her.

Solzear appeared from the trees and laughed horribly. The dwarves noticed some resistance in Arya's eyes, and they looked at Solzear and drew their weapons.

The Shade laughed at them and growled the word "Garjzla!"

The dwarves were frightened indeed now and as they ducked, the ball of light stopped in mid-air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now Shruikan!_

_Patience!_

Shruikan soared down from the sky to Galbatorix's aid, or so Galbatorix thought.

When the great black dragon descended he grabbed Histea in his claws and shot up into the clouds.

As he was doing so Galbatorix shot several bullets of magic after them, but they turned in the air and rained down on Gil'ead, destroying many buildings around the evil king.

Histea looked down on the marvellous landscapes of Alagaësia as Shruikan sped towards Dorú Areaba, though she did not know her destination yet. She also did not know her destiny, and that it would involve lifting an immeasurably heavy weight from the shoulders of the people of Alagaësia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ball spun backwards, knocking the Shade on to the ground. Arya was active again.

"Go Ragoth! Run east!" She yelled.

Ragoth looked at her for another second and then ran off with the other dwarves. Arya fired a bolt of lightning at Solzear and then drew her elegant sword.

She and the Shade's blades crossed quicker than mortal eye could follow. Arya dodged, parried and lunged. Solzear made continuous efforts to slice her head, but to no avail. Arya was an adept swordswoman.

After an intense minute of clashing blades, Arya stabbed at Solzear's heart, though she met resistance.

Solzear looked at her evilly and said: "The armour of Galbatorix is strong indeed, little elf!"

He then made to stab at her heart, but as he made the fatal blow - Arya vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saphira spiralled down to Cithrí and she and Eragon noticed two tiny shapes approaching the city, but there was not a third…

_A/N: Liking it? Please review! The computer was down and I lost my fanfiction in the confusion, but I'm back now! Please review!_


End file.
